A Tearing Friendship
by starlightfever
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

**Might include characters of Fruitsbasket and Hell Girl in the next chapters. It's not under the crossovers section because Im not sure yet. Even if it turns out to be a crossover, it'll stay in the normal section. thank you, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

A girl with black hair and lavender eyes wearing a simple tank top and shorts quickly raced to her first class. She stopped at the first door on the right and opened it slowly.

"Ummm, is this class 2A?" she asked quietly. The teacher, who had all of her thick hair thrown on top of her head, nodded vigorously.

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome Isabelle Miun. Miss Miun, you can take a seat between Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki"

**Isabelle'****s**** POV**

I instantly knew where she wanted me to go. I went up to Kyoya, hugged him tightly, and took my seat. The entire class around us sweatdropped, waiting for Kyoya's reaction. Instead, he didn't do anything and took the hug naturally. Which I, of course, knew he would. The blondie beside me, Tamaki, looked shocked.

"Mommy, who is this girl?" he whispered, even though everyone could hear him perfectly.

"Mommy?" I snickered, "Forgot to invite me to your baby shower, Kyoya?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, ignoring us. Tamaki pouted and started growing mushrooms in the dark part of the room. I merely shrugged and turned back to the lesson. All this was to be expected.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch. I got up and left. Instantly, a group of snotty girls surrounded me.

"Who do you think you are, hugging Kyoya like that?"said one of them.

"I believe the teacher introduced me. Unless you were too deaf to hear"

"Who said I was a commoner?" I cut her off, darkly, "Perhaps you didn't recognize me by my last name? My family owns all weaponry and guards that we provide for stuck up people like you. With just one call, I can strip you and your family of all protection. And if I were you,** Ayumi**, I'd be careful" I snapped, leaving her in the dust as I walked off. I hated such unintelligent people. She was probably still wondering how I knew her name.

* * *

I groaned, tired from all the classes. Hmmm, maybe I should check out the host club. Might be interesting.

* * *

"Music room 3, if my memory serves correctly" I say to myself as I open the door. My eyes widen in disbelief as rose petals floated down.

"Hello princess"Tamaki said, coming too close for comfort, "What brings a lovely lady such as yourself-OW!"

He got cut off as my fist met his nose.

"Pervert" I mutter. I hear laughter behind me and whirl around to see orange haired twins rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs. I'm guessing that's Hikaru and Kaoru. A little boy that reaches up to my waist skips up to me while clutching a toy bunny at his side.

"Hi!" I'm Hunny and this is Usa! I haven't seen you before"

So adorable! Somehow, he reminded me of someone I've met before...

Just as I was about to introduce myself, I was interrupted by the Shadow King himself.

"This is Isabelle Victoria Miun. Age sixteen and only child of the Miun family"

I smirked, two can play this game. "And you are Kyoya Ootori. Age seventeen, youngest of for, meaning you have two older brothers and one older sister. Shall I go on?"

"I'd rather you didn't" he said as he took out his black book to jot something down. I snatched it from him easily.

"Now that's hardly fair, Izzy. Have you forgotten our arrangement?"

I groan a small 'fine' and throw my white book at him, which he catches effortlessly.

"Wait a minute! Kyoya, did you just give her your black book, the one you don't let anyone see, in exchange for hers?" Haruhi, the crossdresser, asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, that's right"

This caused the Host Club to act up.

"No way! I want a blue one!"

"If I give you my green one, will you give me yours?"

"How about my purple one?"

"Or my yellow one?"

I sat leaning against Kyoya, both of us reading quietly.

* * *

It took a good half hour until everybody calmed down.

"So you're saying that you've known Mommy for a long time?" Tamaki asked.

"Pretty much"

"How did you get him to give you his notebook?" Hikaru whined.

"Simple. I'm the one that gave it to him in the first place. I guess I have a sort of right" At least, that was my theory. It was either that or the fact that I was such an amazing writer that Kyoya would do anything to read from my white book. Im sorta leaning towards the first one.

"So, what does he right in it?"Kaoru asked

I shook my head, "Sorry, I dont give away secrets without permission" I could see their eyes slowly deflating and chuckled. Kyoya rolled his eyes. I stuck out my tongue and attempted to ruffle his hair, failing miserably.

"Meanie..." I mumble.

"Isabelle" Hunny begins, tugging at my shirt, "You're family is head of weaponry, right?"

I nod, not understanding what the midget was getting at.

"That means you're a good fighter?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose. I'm the best in my family"

"Well, how about a fight between you and me?"

"Huh?"

Kyoya, being the wise-head he is, butted in and said,

"That is a good idea. It could be a public fight and help raise money for the club"

"Fine" I say, exasperated, "On one condition"

"And what might tah be?"

"I get to come over to your house for dinner"

"But you were there last night"

"That was an entire day ago"

"Fine. However lets-"

"Make things interesting? Okay. The entire Host Club should join" I finished

Kyoya smirked and nodded.

I turned my back to him and blushed when I realized everyone had been staring at me.

"W-what?" I demand.

"You guys seem so close-"

"It's adorable!" the twins complete each others sentences.

My left eye twitches. I can hear Kyoya whisper a 'you should run', but everything is drowned out by my voice.

"HITACHIINS!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

**So, I have decided to add the characters of Fruits Basket into this chapter. Sorry for those who dont like that manga. Yay for those who do :)**

**Here goes...**

* * *

I rang the doorbell, humming a tune quietly. Kyoya opened the door.

"Kyoya! What an honor!" I stated sarcasticaly, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Just come inside" he groaned. I chuckled and skipped inside.

"Isabelle!" Hunny greeted me as he came to hug me. I swear, he really reminds me of someone.

"SO Isabelle, what school did you go to before-"

"you entered Ouran, please don't say-"

"Lobelia!" the twins pleaded.

"Don't woory, I didn't go there" I smiled.

"So, where did you go?" Haruha aksked curiously.

"Umm...I...well..." I stuttered, looking at Kyoya.

He sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Isabelle doesn't like to talk about her background. Even I don't know that much about her, though I see her for a while every few years"

"Mommy doesn't know anything about Daddy's precious new daughter?"Tamaki screamed, suddenly pulling me into a hug, "Don' woory, daughter! I'll be here for you! Daddy promises!"

I pulled away quickly after touching a pressure point on his neck. Tamaki fell down, unable to move. I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from yelling that I didn't want him to be my father. That I didn't want anyone to be my father. I sighed and took in a deep breath, utting on one of my sweetest facial expressions.

"He'll be fine in a few hours. Now, who wants cake?"

"I DO!"

* * *

The next day...

"Ready?" Hunny asked.

I gave a stretch and nodded, "ready"

"KYAAA!"screamed the fangirls of the Host Club, "GO HUNNY!"

I rolled my eyes and dodged a blow. I kept dodging, makin sure that Hunny never even came close to touching me. Pretty soon, I was bored. Just as I was about to redirect Hunny's fiercest blow, my butler appeared yelling, "STOP!"

I freeze, Hunny freezes, pretty much everybody freezes. The butler comes towards me, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask, frantic about his unusual behavior.

"You have a call" he states bluntly, handing me the phone. I take is shakily.

"Hello?"

**3rd**** POV**

"Wierd how that butler came out of no wher, huh?"

"Yeah" Haruhi muttered quietly,"It's not like you guys do the same thing every day"

The Host Club stares at Isabelle. Her expression changes from a smile, to a frown, and suddenly to a shocking scared one accompanied with tears.

"Im sorry, Hunny. We'll have to do this another time. I have to go right NOW!" she exclaimed. Her hands were shaking, it was obvious something was up.

"But why, Izzy-chan?"

"Emergency. I have to go"

"We'll come with you" Mori offered.

**Isabelle's**** POV**

I blink. It's the first time I've heard Takashi speak. Oh, but this isnt the time to stop and stare. And they're wasting my time! Giving up, I nod.

"Get in!" I order as a limo arrives. I push everyone in, as well as myself, and close the door.

"Where to, Miss Miun?" the driver asks.

"The Sohma estate's main house. Step on it. I want to be there in ten minutes"

* * *

"Wow, she wasnt kidding when she said ten minutes" Harhi mutters as everyone get s out. I ignore them and race to the door. Just as I knock, a pale boy a few inches taller than me opens the door, his black and white hair gleaming in the sunlight. I hug him instantly, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Haru, how is she?"

"Come look for yourself"

I come in shakily, bidding the others to stay in the living room as I race upstairs. Everybody is already there. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, Kureno, Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Kagura, and Akito.

"C-can I see her?"

"She's right here" Momijis says gently as everyone moves aside. I knew Hunny reminded me of someone. Those two boys looked so alike that it was almost scary! Behind everyone is revealed a tall, pale girl lying unconcious on a soft bed. Her black hair, once cut by Akito, is already up to her shoulders. Her left arm is wrapped in a cats and her entire shest is bandaged. It's shocking to see the hard headed girl look so so fragile.

"R-r-rin? What happened to her?"

"She was in a car crash. We took her to the doctor but she woke up for a few minutes, yelled to go home, and then passed out. She's been here since this morning" Akito replied sadly.

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll wake up in afew days, I suppose"

"Can I stay here until she does?"

"Ofcourse. You're always welcome here, Isabelle"

I smile weakly.

* * *

"We're staying here too!" Hikaru argued.

"But why?" I ask once again in irritation.

"Isn't it obvios? We're your friends. We won' leave you here alone" Kyoya answered.

"But I won't be alone. Sohma family, remember?" I protest.

"And we'll just add to the crowd of people surrounding you"

"But you guys have to go to school and learn"

"Technically, so do you" he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter I have Yuki to tutor me" I grumble, although none of them actually know who Yuki is.

"We can get tutors as well. It's not like money is a problem" he countered.

"Do you have to **have **an answer for everything?"

"Yes..."

I sigh in defeat. This guy is too good.

"Fine" I say, getting up from the sofa,"just don't exect everyone to be nice to you. Status doesn't matter in this estate"

**3rd POV**

" I think we're supposed to follow her" Haruhi stated.

"Alrih guys, to my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed as they followed the dark haired gilr

**Isabelle' POV**

I groan as I see the Host Club following me. Suddenly, I bump into Yuki and Kyo. They're only a year older than me, so we're usually pretty close whenever I come over for unexpected visits.

"Hey guys"

"Yo" Kyo says.

"Hello, Izzy. Are these your friends?" Yuki asks politely.

"Uh, yeah. They sorta want to stay here"

" They don't belong" Kyo protests.

" Shut u, you stupid cat. Now Isabelle, would you like to continue where we left off in your training?" Yuki offers.

I could tell he was trying to get me to stop worrying about Rin.

I smile, "Sure, I'd love to"

Then, turning to the Host Club, I say,

"Watch this, guys. Yuki and Kyo are the best teachers ever!"

* * *

"Shut up, rat! You're dead wrong!" Kyo shouted.

"Ugh, you're such a nuisance" Yuki snapped.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to hear you say that after I kick your ass"

"In your idiotic dreams, you delusional cat!" Yuki backfired as Kyo charged towards him.

How did it come to this again? Well, lets see...

_"Okay, now whenever you get close to the target, get ready to attack" Kyo said._

_"Don't listen to him. Izzy, get ready to defend"_

_"Attack"_

_"Defend"_

_"Attack!"_

_"Defend!"_

_"ATTACK!"_

_"DEFEND!"_

_"Can I say something?" I sweatdropped._

_"NO!"_

They went of fighting.

"I though you said that they were good fighting teachers!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face turning pale.

"They are. It's just tat, they're not the best combination"

All seven of them sweatdropped. The Sohma family began coming out to see what all the ruckus was about. I heard Momiji and Haru laugh, Hiro chuckle, and Kisa giggle. All the other Sohmas smiled. They all knew this exercise.

" Well, the best way to do it," I smiled, "is to join them!"

Everyone in the Host Club had their face go blank.

"WHat kind of training is that?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes.

"The best!" I chirped as I turned my back toward them and faced the fight.

I jumpd in between Kyo and Yuki. They both smirked darkly ad they leaned to attack me. I dodged it and took a hold of Yuki's arm, preventing him from doing any damage.

"She's defending..." Kyo remarked with distaste. I charged at Kyo, kicking him in the chest. It wasnt one that would hurt him, but it did slow him down.

* * *

After an hour of fighting, Akito called us back. She, like everyone, knew if someone didnt interrupt us now, things would be unstoppable.

I take in a deep breath, letting my muscles relax.

"Thanks Kyo, Yuki" Kyo ruufles my hair as the two walk off.

"So, what'd you guys think?' I ask the Host Club.

"I cant wait to fight you now!" Hunny says, jumping in the air.

* * *

"So Isabelle..."

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"How exactly did you come to know the Sohmas?"

Ofcourse, this question seem to cause commotion with six other people.

"Kyoya is asking a question?"

"He doesn't know something!"

"Mommy, what has gotten into you?"

"What is the world coming to?"

Irritated, I ignored the commotion. But what could I say? I was tongue tied. No matter how close Kyoya was, I couldn't tell him the real reason, much less tell the whole Host Club. It's obvious they can't keep a secret.

"I...well...It all started...mmm...for some time now..."

Suddenly, I felt an arm around me. I looked up to see orange hair and ruby red eyes. Kyo! Bless his interrupting nature!

"Let's just say she and our family have some similarities and leave it at that" he said quickly.

Kyoya's eyes zoomed in on his arm, the one around my shoulder, and narrowed.

"That may be so, but what relationship do you share? Where do you all stand?"

Niether I nor Kyo had a chance to answer because we were both beaten to it by three male voices.

"That really isn't you're business, now-"

"is it? You are simply a-"

"guest in this house, right?"

The voices belonged to Momiji, Haru, and Hiro. They had appeared behind us, leaning against the wall.

I could tell I was creeping out the Host Club.

"Um, let's go eat! Dinner is ready, right Kyo?" I looked at the spirit of the cat expectantly.

He shrugs and says, "I'm guessin"

I grab Haruhi's hand and drag her away gently, all the while singing about how she'll love Tohru's cooking.

**3rd POV**

****Kyoya watched , frustrated, as Isabelle laughed over something Momiji whispered in her ear. He couldn't remember the last time he hadnt known something about a person. Who were all these people and why were they so secretive? Most of all, how was Izzy involved in all this? It seemed that the rest of the Host Club had unintentionally betrayed him. Mori was having a quiet conversation with Hatori, Haruhi was chatting away with Isabelle and Momiji, the twins had seemed to take an interest in the "love" relationship of Ayame and Shigure ( much to Akito's dismay), Hunny was conversing with Kisa about the best type of cake ( as Hiro glared at him with jealousy) and Tamaki and Ritsu... well, they were just being they're normal selves.

Izzy suddenly got up and stretched, yawning in the process.

"Well, I'm going to crash. Coming, girls?"

Kisa, Kagura and Haruhi nodded and headed upstairs, Haruhi thanking her for letting her stay with them instead of with the Host Club. As Isabelle was about to go up, she stopped in front of Kyoya.

"You guys will stay at the cottages, right?"

He nodded. Isabelle wondered what he was thinking about but shrugged it off. Halfway up the stairs, she was called down by Momiji. She looked at him with open curiosity.

"You're coming tomorrow, aren't you, Izzy?"

Isabelle gave a huge smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!"

"Hey, Izzy?" Hiro asked, titling his head.

"Yeah?"

"You'll stay for a few more weeks **after** Rin awakes, right?"

"Of course! Maybe even months!"

Hiro smiled, but Kyoya, quietly lurking in the shadows, clenched his fist. Why was Isabelle so close to these people? They laughed with her, hugged her, protected her, trained her, called her Izzy...

"Oh, and Izzy?" Kyo began, " You have enough blankets with you upstairs, right?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing, I just feel that it's going to rain today"

"Wow, Kyo. You did an amazing job hiding your bad mood!" Isabelle complimented.

"Don't get your hopes up. It hasn't rained just yet" Kyo flashed a grin.

"Silly cat" she mouths before kissing all three boys on the cheek and leaving.

Kyoya struggled to understand. Maybe he hadn't known her as much as he had thought. It seemed she led a different life with the Sohmas. AND WHAT WAS WITH THE STUPID ANIMAL NICKNAMES?

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you liked it. Sorry id there are any grammar mistakes. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

**So, I have decided to add the characters of Hell Girl in this Fan fic. Believe me, I didn't want to but my crazy bff, Isabelle, claimed that it would be her early birthday present. And I'd rather avoid eternal pain from her. To those who like it, sorry if some of the info may be inaccurate.**

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to a small feeling of guilt for ignoring the Host Club so much last night. They hadn't been anything but nice to me and instead of repaying it, I had thrown everything into their faces. They would never understand the bond I hared with the Sohmas, far greater than the one Akito once had. Hmmm...I know! Momiji invited me to a carnival today, I'll just get them to tag along!

* * *

"Okay! Now, we just need to wake up Hunny and Kyoya" I cheered to Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Haruhi.

Tamaki whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I sighed desperately.

"Eye of the devil! Eye of the beast! Not good!"

I looked at the others blankly. " Translation?"

"Kyoya and Hunny get VERY cranky when they wake up too early" Haruhi kindly explained.

I laughed, "Did you ever tickle Hunny awake and surround him with treats?"

"No, why would-"

"we do that?" the twins asked.

Idiots! "**Because **it'll make him laugh and put him straight to a good mood. Now go!"

"But...what about Kyoya?" Mori asked.

"Oh, you leave Kyoya to me..."

* * *

I slowly opened the door to Kyoya's temporary room. Hmmm, neat as always. Kyoya looked like a small child as he slept. So cute!

"Wakey wakey Kyoya"

Kyoya just mumbled something.

I shook him hard but he still didn't stir. That's when I pounced on him, my patience beginning to dwindle. Startled, Kyoya rolled over and automatically pinned me down to the bed. We both quickly pull away when he realizes it's me.

"Still unafraid to cross dangerous borders, I see" Kyoya smirked.

"Still I softy, I see" I mimic his voice playfully. Thankfully, Im not blushing.

* * *

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO WAKE UP WITHOUT BEING GRUMPY?" Tamaki asked in shock. He than turned to and said, "HOW DID YOU CURE HIM?"

I put a finger to my smiling lips. " It's a secret"

Tamaki ran to his corner, sobbing about how terrible it wa sthat his own daughter was keeping secrets from him. We all merely shrugged. I glanced down at my watch and bit my lip. It was 12:30 and I had promised to meet Momiji at the carnival at 12:45.

"Come on. We're going to be late"

"Just where exactly are we going?" Kyoya asked, straightening his glasses.

"Carnival. Mimiji's waiting"

"Anyone else?"

"Knowing him? Probably. I'm positive Haru will be there. I used to hang there all the time with Momiji, Hatsuharu, and..." My voice trails off. I can't bring myself to say Rin's name. I bite my tongue and keep walking, thankful that no one in the Host Club is asking anymore questions.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Hey, you made it! And you brought friends!" Momiji exclaims, pulling Isabelle into a hug. Behind him stands Haru, Yuki, Hiro, and Kyo.

"Now I feel like I just crashed a guy's night out" Isabelle states sheepishly.

Kyo rolls his eyes.

"Since when did you worry about anything like that?" Hiro says.

"Shut up, ram" Izzy nudges him playfully.

* * *

"Okay, so who is going where?"

"Rollercoaster!" Kyo and Isabelle say at the same time. They look at each other wearily.

"Haunted House!" They say again in unision.

"Ferris Wheel!"

"Food Stand!"

"Carou-" They were cut off by Momiji.

"Let's just go to the prize booths"

"Fine" Izzy huffed.

"Whatever" Kyo said,

They both stalked off, sulking.

The Host Club and most of the Sohmas left, Kyoya walking slowly behind as he wrote calculations in his book. Hatsuharu notices and slows his pace to match Kyoya's.

"You enjoying this?" he asked, titling his head.

"It's very informative, so yes"

"Liar. I can tell you like her"

"Wha-, how do you..."

"Simple" Haru shrugs, "You look at her the way I look at...Rin"

"The young women in the coma?" Kyoya asks.

Haru winces, nodding. Kyoya understands the meaning: change the subject.

"She likes you too" Haru states, beating him to it, "I don't think she's realized it yet, but she does"

"Hatsuharu, how come she is so close to you Sohmas?"

"Jealous?"

"Not really" Kyoya lied perfectly.

"The Sohmas have always been a family of secret. Isabelle knows this and has trusted us with a secret of her own. You could say that my family's lives and her life are entwined"

* * *

"Momiji! I won thirteen stuffed animals!" Isabelle bragged. Momiji laughed.

"Glad to see you having fun, Izzy" Hiro smirked.

"Yeah, I am! Now, back to these toys. A bunny for Momiji, a ram for you, a cow for Haru, a cat for Kyo, a rat for Yuki, a boar for Kagura, a monkey for Ritsu,a snake for Ayame, a rooster for Kureno, a dragon for Hatori, a tiger for Kisa, and a dog for Shigure" Isabelle said, leaving only the horse in her hands.

"You keeping-"

"the last one-"

"for yourself?" The nosy twins asked.

The smile on Isabelle's face faded. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Um, no. I was gonna give it to Rin, but why don't you two keep it?"

Realizing they had hit a soft spot, the twins took it without a word.

Yuki whispered something to her and isabelle's head shot up. She darted towards the cat in Kyo's hands.

"Aww. It's adorable" Izzy fawned, reaching out to stroke it.

"Well, looks like Isabelle's back in town from..what was it again? Ah yes, 'much needed vacation'. Man, because of you, I've been worked to the bone!"

It was voice unknown to the Host Club. There, in front of everyone, was a boy about Izzy's age with black hair and lime green eyes.

"No way!"

"What's HE doing here?"

"Momiji, did you invite him?"

"What? No, never!"

"ENOUGH" Isabelle shouted, the cat now forgotten. She ignored the angry Sohmas and confused Host members, only looking at the boy, Ren.

"It's time again?" she asked.

He nodded.

Sighing, Isabelle walked away with him, disappearing into the shadows.

A single note landed on the ground.

_'Thanks for the night!'_

_-I_

* * *

"That bastard!" Kyo spat.

"Who was he?" Hunny asked innocently.

"That was Isabelle's twin brother, Ren" Yuki answered quietly.

"She has a twin?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki exclaimed in surprise. They looked at Kyoya, who merely shrugged.

"Why was he acting like that?" Haruhi asked Momiji. He shrugged.

"It's not my place to tell. He, or a women named Hone, just come and go, fetching her at random moments"

"OI! Sorry for walking off like that. I had to do something quickly" cried a voice form behind.

Isabelle suddenly ran to them , alone.

"What happened to you?" Haruhi asked in concern.

"What do you..."

Haru handed her a napkin, muttering the word 'blood' while pointing to her chin.

Understanding, Isabelle wipe it off, "Hehe, sorry about that. I ran into a pole"

"You're lying" Kyoya said automatically.

"Drop it, Kyoya" Isabelle snapped in an icy tone.

"I think it's time you all headed back to the Sohma's main estate" Ren said, coming up from behind Isabelle.

Isabelle gave him a meaningful look, to which he responded with a smile. Breaking into a smile herself, she hugged Ren tightly.

"Please give the mistress my thanks" she exclaimed.

Then, turning to the Sohmas and host, the shouted that Rin was awake before running off. They followed, not one of them noticing that Ren that disappeared.

* * *

**Isabelle's**** POV**

I ran into the house, everyone clearing the way so that I now had a good view of a certain brunette.

"Rin!" I cried, running to hug her.

She smiled.

"Isabelle, how are you?"

"Me? I should be asking you that!"

"I'm good. Was it the mistress that helped?"

I nodded,"I don't know how she did it, but I'm so glad she did"

That's when the rest of the lot burst in. Haru ran up and swept her into a long kiss. Everyone laughed and joked. I felt...complete, almost. The day was hilarious afterwards, especially when Tamaki learned the hard way that flirting with Rin eans a glaring Hiro, a furious Rin, and a very scary black Haru.

Me and the twins couldn't stop laughing.

Hunny pretty much gobbled up all the sweets and Mori just smiled slightly. Haruhi became good friends with Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima. Then again, who wouldn'y?

What confuses me is why the Shadow King is so quiet. He hasn't even given a fake smile, just standing there emotionless.

"Okay, waht's wrong?"

"Hmm,?"he looks at me, closing his book,"Nothing at all"

"But you're so quiet!" I accuse.

"I'm tired" he responds, walking off. I sigh and follow him to the others.

"C'mon, Izzy! Cut the cake!" Hunny offered. Just as i was about to, my watch starts beeping a black and red teardrop.

"Ummm, sorry guys. I have to go. Be back soon"

* * *

Isabelle had left in a flash.

"Looks like they're not going to let her rest tonight" Akito said, "Poor girl"

"Who won't let my daughter rest?" Tamaki demanded.

Akito blinked and shook her head, 'nothing'.

"Where did Izzy go?" Hunny asked Momiji.

"Huh? Oh, she has this job that calls her whenever they need her. Sometimes her brother comesto get her

"A job? Why would she need that? She's rich" Hikaru snorted.

"Hikaru..."Kaoru warned.

"Guys! Lets have some refreshments" Tohru sweat dropped, knowing where this was headed.

"Who is the mistress?" Haruhi asked.

All of the Sohmas froze.

"Huh?"

"The mistress,"Haruhi explained, "when she hugged Ren, she said to thank the mistress"

"Let's just say, you don't need to worry about her"

"Hey! I'm back" Isabelle said, popping out of nowhere. The sleeves of her shirt was torn.

"What happened?" Hunny asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, the dogs got a bit feisty"

"So you bebysit dogs?" Haruhi asked in a relieved tone/

"Yeaaaaahhhh, let's go with tha"

"So you looked after dogs for five minutes?" Kyoya intervened.

Isabelle shot him a look that said, 'shut up'. Then she turned around, faced a wall, and yelled,"Would you stop spying on me?" to what seemed to be air.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Tamaki asked again.

"Me? I'm fine. I thought we already established that"

The Host Club glanced at the Sohmas, who shrugged like it was no big deal. What was wrong with them?

Izzy yawned,"I think we better call it a night"

* * *

Everyone had gotten ready for bed when Izzy's watch began to beep.

"Uh, you guys go on without me. I'll go to sleep later"

"Hold it!" Ayame said.

"What, Ayaa?" Isabelle asked curiously, tilting her head.

"You can't go out looking like that!"

"But I don't have time to change!" She protested.

"Tell, me what are you this time?"

Isabelle looked around to see if the Host Club was listening. When she was sure that they had gone, she whispered, "A doctor"

In a second, Isabelle was dressed up like a doctor.

"Whoa, awesome! You have to tell me how you did that! It'll really help in the mornings and- I KNOW! I'M COMING! GEEZ, YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO PATIENCE. I MEAN, REALLY? CAN'T YOU GIVE A GIRL TWO MINUTES?"she shouted again to the seemingly invisible force.

Ayame laughed and walked off.

* * *

Izzy came home early in the morning. She hadn't gotten any sleep and didn't look in the least bit tired.

Everyone was joking around in the kitchen when a sound silenced everyone.

"Did you guys..."Izzy's voice trailed off.

They all nodded.

Suddenly, a man with a gun, followed by two others, burst in.

"Om the ground now! Which one of you goes by the name Isabelle Miun?"

Izzy raised her hand and stood up fearlessly. One of the guys, obviously the leader, pointed the gun at her and said,

"Tell me where I can find Hell Girl!"

"Hell Girl?" The Host Club wondered, "Isn't she a myth?"

Isabelle gave a bitter laugh. "I'm afraid my mistress is off limits to the likes of you"

The leader looked at the two of his goons and nodded, "Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way"

* * *

In a few minutes, Isabelle was chained to a chair, both her legs and arms bound.

"Are you going to tell us now?"

"Never. Not even if Hell were to freeze over"

The leader took out a sharp knife and cut a slight slit down Izzy's arm. She had no emotion, as if she didn't feel it, and the cut disappeared instantly.

The leader smirked,"Let's see how long she can last"

"Leave her alone" came a clear voice from a beautiful women with a prostitute's ribbon around her waist. WHere did she come from? Ren appeared behind her, grinning like the chesire cat.

"When you play dirty, we have to return the favor" he said.

Isabelle smiled, "Wanyuudou still working?"

"Any minute now"

Suddenly, a voice filled the room, saying "Your grievance shall be avenged"

Behind Ren and the mysterious woman appeared a girl who couldn't be more than thirteen years old. She had ebony black hair and blood red eyes. Isabelle stood up, the chains falling off of her carelessly.

"This is going to be fun" All of them, beside the girl, said.

The mysterious lady's body began to take the form of a skeleton, brown with age, In front of Ren blinked a huge lime colored eye. Isabelle's hands grew claws and a snake tongue slithered out from her lips.

"No! No! Have mercy!" the man yelled, cowering in the corner. His goons had disappeared and it was unknown where they had gone.

"Interesting choice of words" Isabelle and Ren said in unison.

Poisonous flowers surrounded everyone.

* * *

**How will the Host Club and Sohma family react? Neither have witnessed such a thing.**

**Please review, flames are also welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

******So...some of you actually like the addition of Hell Girl characters into the story and I just want to say that I'm relieved (as well as a bit tortured because Isabelle kept rubbing it in my face).**

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

Ai had taken the leader and gone to ferry his soul to hell, Wanyuudou going with her to keep the nasty man put.

Hone and Ren stayed with me as support. The time had come for me to face everyone with what I really was. No one, whether they knew my secret or not, had seen my transform.

Some members of the Host Club were hiding behind various pieces of furniture (meaning, just Tamaki and the twins). Even the Sohmas looked a bit shocked, though Rin, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kyo, and Yuki just looked amused.

Fearlessly, Rin came up to Hone and said,

"I've heard so much about you from Isabelle. I really admire you" she said politely (much to everyone's shock).

Hone smiled gratefully. "I like your friend, Isabelle. She has nice taste"

I grinned, agreeing with her to the fullest.

Turning to Haru, Hone said,

"She's a keeper, boy. Take care of her"

Hatsuharu nodded solemnly and wrapped an arm around Rin's waist.

All of the Sohmas began bombarding Ren and Hone, asking about they're daily lives and such.

"WAIT! STOP! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tamaki shreiked, bewildered.

"Isabelle, what are you?" Haruhi asked gently, obviously not wanting to be forceful. She was the only smart one in the Host Club...well, other than Kyoya.

I sighed. "Knew this would happen if you guys stayed"

"Guess it's time to start sharing secrets, the Sohmas and ours" Ren spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder as a means of comfort.

I smiled slightly and looked to Hone and the Sohmas to see if they agreed. They all nodded slightly.

"Kisa, can you go over there and hug Hunny?"

"What? No!" Hiro protests, crossing his arms.

I blink." Hiro, we have to tell them the secret"

"Why does it have to be Kisa?"

"It's not like she's gonna marry him! We all know that you've got the hots for-"

"Isabelle! I told you to stop saying that!"

"My bad. Sorry, but can Kisa just go over there and hug Hunny?"

"No, Kisa don't-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kagura said, throwing her hands in the air. She marched over to Haruhi, who was dressed in her host club uniform, and hugged her. Nothing happened.

Kagura looked at her hands and was shocked that she hadn't changed.

"Isabelle! The curse! It's gone" she yelped.

I sweat dropped.

"Kagura, you idiot!" Kyo snapped, "Don't you know that Haruhi is a GIRL! Are you blind AND forgetful?"

Kagura kicked Kyo in the face, starting a full out argument.

POOF! All noise ceased in the room.

While everyone had been distracted, Kisa had skipped up to Tamaki and had given him a small hug. Now resting in his hands was a baby tiger.

Tamaki yelped. "W-what's a t-t-tiger d-doing in here?"

Yeah, now I fully understand why he's the kind of idiots.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I promise to update again next week.**

**By the way, HAPPY SUMMER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

******Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was on vacation with my entire family and extended family so I didn't really have time to update, what with the interruptions of my sisters, annoying cousins, pestering aunts...as well as a very grumpy best friend when I got back. ANyway, I wanna thank all the people who still liked this story, thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, followed, and/or added it to their favorites********. **

******Anyway, hope you like this**

* * *

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

Tamaki took a deep breath and the twins sandwiched Haruhi into a protective hug.

"Let go of me!" She protested, pushing them off.

"But Haruhi, you're-"

"not safe!" they exclaimed in worried tones.

Haruhi shook her head and came to stand beside me. "She's still Izzy. Just because we never knew her like this doesn't mean she's changed"

I pulled surprised Haruhi into a tight hug, happy that she wasn't abandoning me.

"Thanks Haruhi" I whisper in her ear softly.

She gives a small smile and then goes up to Yuki, starting a conversation.

"Look" I start, " I know this is weird. But all of this can be explained. However, if you just don't want to be here, I suggest you leave. This isn't something for you to hear if you're planning on abandoning us, anyway"

At first, the six members of the Host Club stay silent, thinking over the situation.

"Well, you guys have really good cake. Takashi and I like spending time with you" Hunny says sweetly as he and his cousin bound over to our side of the house, Usa-chan tightly clutched in his grasp.

The twins came next.

" You're our toy. Always will be. Plus-"

"This makes us want to play with you even more!" they exclaimed, trapping me in a sandwiched hug.

"Get off me! This is so uncomfortable!" I struggled to say.

"Don't worry, daughter! Father will always protect you!" Tamaki yelled as he bounded towards us. My eyes widened in realization.

"Tamaki, do not do that! I reapeat, do not-"

Too late. He, trying to rescue me, tackled Hikaru, Kaoru, and I, causing us to all splatter on the floor like domino pieces.

"I've saved you!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

I made sure to press a few pressure points. After a few seconds, you was passed out.

"He'll be fine" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

So, Hunny, Mori, the twins, and Tamaki were all staying. That only left...

"Kyoya?" I whisper gently.

He looks at me with dull eyes. I can tell he's been writing something in that black book of his.

His body is tense, the hand clutching a pen turns red from the pressure being applied.

What if he..? He wouldn't leave me...would he? W-we've been friends for years. He's been the one that comforted me. When I came to him with a split lip or a scrape or a broken bone because I had been on a mission for Mistress, he always treated me without even asking what happened. Kyoya...he always knew what I wanted. So, he wouldn't just abandon me like a broken doll. He wouldn't do that. Not **my** Kyoya. No, not when-

" I'll be leaving then"

I closed my eyes painfully, trying to keep the tears at bay. Shivers ran down my spine as the footsteps disappeared and the slamming of the door echoed throughout the room. So...this was the end. Perhaps, it had never been a true friendship between us. Had he had something to gain from me all along? All he could take now was a broken heart. Those four words he had uttered so coldly, they hurt more than anything. No physical pain could match this emotional one. I remember when we first met.

_"Hi! I'm Isabelle Miun!"_

He had been such a know-it-all.

_"Miun. Family of the weapon industry."_

_"Ya know, when a person introduces themselves, most people introduce themselves back"_

_"I'm not most people, I am an Ootori"_

_"A what?"_

He had been so upset that day when I hadn't known anything about the Ootori Family. It wasn't exactly my fault, Being a part of the Miun family was just a label, not to mention the fact that I was only seven years old. That day, Kyoya had stormed off in a fury, not understanding that while he had the mental capacity of a twelve-year old when he was only seven, I was still innocent. Or at least, that was the act that I was forced to perform due to my new form. I had gon to Ren and asked if I had done something wrong.

_"You? You haven't done anything wrong. This seven year old form we've taken must also affect your way of thinking"_

_"But I think he hates me!"_

_"Nah, he probably doesn't"_

_"Yes he does"_

_"Okay...why don't you give him a present? As an apology gift?"_

_"Think he'll like it?"_

_"Duh. If he doesn't, you can always change into a teenage form and beat him up!"_

_"Ren, you're so smart!_

_"That's why I'm the oldest"_

_"...that's not what Hone told me..."_

So, I had listened to Ren and bought Kyoya a present, and gave it to him the next time i saw him.

_"It's a...notebook"_

_"Yeah! See, I have one too! But mine is white and your is black!"_

_"Why would I need a notebook from a girl?"_

_"BECAUSE silly! It's a friendship notebook. As long as we both have it, we'll always be friends!"_

Okay, so maybe I hadn't **really**apologized, but I did end up making a friend. After that, he was always so nice to me. With other people, it was always a cool facade and a fake smile. With me, it was a warm smile that seemed to brighten the world. Cheesy, but true.

I opened my eyes, and almost gasped as another pang struck my heart. Lying in the middle of the room was a black notebook. **His** black notebook. Our friendship was really...over?

I walked over to pick it up gently, ignoring the stares I received. I stock the dark coer and opened it to the last page that had been written on. Written in an elegant cursive style was one word. _Goodbye._

__So this was the end of Kyoya and I's story. How...empty it made me feel.

Shaking my head and turning to everyone else in the room, I tried my best to appear fine.

I forced a smile."Okay, then. With that out of the way, let's start the story!"

* * *

**Okay, I personally think this chapter turned out to be terrible, but whateves. I'll be updating again soon. Please, please, please review! It will literally make my day. Well, I'm getting hungry so...bye! See ya next time!**

**- Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face. **

******Sooooooo, I would've updated earlier but my mom grounded me and I've only just been set free. Something about being a bit insensitive. Oh well. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

******Onward!**

* * *

I took a deep breath. We were all seated at a table and it was still hard for me to breath. Kyoya... I pushed my thoughts of him to the back of my mind. I had bigger things to think about. Besides, I'd probably end up crying later on. My body had yet to register that **he** was gone.

"Okay, so first things first" I began, "There's going to be three set of secrets revealed tonight. Are you guys sure you wanna go through this? I'm fine if you want to back out like Kyoya"

The Host Club shook their heads.

"We want to stay" Hunny exclaimed happily.

I shrugged. "Okay, but you asked for it. Okay, first the Sohmas. Now, their family has a peculiar curse. Whenever one of them is hugged by the opposite sex or when they're under pressure, they turn into an animal from the zodiac"

"Is it a specific animal or just any of the twelve animals?" Haruhi asked.

"It's specific, and actually it's thirteen animals. You can't forget the silly cat" I grinned at the end, glancing at Kyo who just rolled his eyes.

I ignored him and continued. " Anyways, Yuki is the rat, Haru is the ox, Kisa is the tiger as you've figured out, Momiji is the rabbit, Hatori is the dragon, Ayame is the snake, Rin is the horse, Hiro is the ram, Ritsu is the monkey, Kureno is the rooster, Shigure is the dog, Kagura is the boar, and Kyo is the cat. Now in the legend, these animals were bonded together by God. So in this case, that's Akito"

Tamaki looked at Akito with wide eyes.

"You're G-G-GOD?" he stuttered, shaking.

Akito shrugged. " Spirit wise? Yes"

"And that's secret number one" I stated.

* * *

After a quick snack, we got back to business.

"So what's-" Kaoru started

"-Secret number two?" Hikaru finished.

I looked at Ren and Hone. Should I? They nodded, it was for the best of everyone's interest to know.

"Next come's our side of the secret" I gestured towards Hone, Ren and I. "Tell me, do you guys know of Hell girl?"

Everyone nodded except Haruhi, who just played with her tea cup.

"Haruhi?"

She looked up and blushed lightly. "Sorry, I have no idea who she is"

I smiled and shook my head." It's alright. Not everyone does. The legend of Hell Girl states that there is a mysterious figure who, with her assistants, deal with human emotions. She can be contacted through a website or newspaper ad known as Hell Correspondence. The person who contacts her must want vengenance. Hell Girl will come and ferry those people who have wronged them into hell"

"B-but that's what myth says" Tamaki chimed in quickly.

I sighed."Tamaki, what you say tonight was real. The girl with the red eyes is Ai Enma, better known as Hell Girl. Hone, Wanyudo (the old man), Ren and I are her assistants"

"You mean..."

"Yeah, we've been alive for a very long time"

* * *

" So, let me get this right. Wanyudo can transform into a coach with burning wheels and a black straw doll?" Haruhi asked.

"yup" I said.

" Ren can project a large eye and turns into a blue straw doll, as well as a katana?"Hunny questioned.

"pretty much. Now you know why I was yelling at apparently nothing yesterday. The eye isn't visible to humans unless Ren wants it to"

" And Hone. She's the bone lady?"

"And a red straw doll" I added.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"And you?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you, Isabelle?"

"Well, I'm Ren's twin, so it would only make sense that I'm a katana as well. I can transform into a green straw doll. As for my special ability...I can make you see your worst nightmare"

* * *

"I don't believe it" Hikaru loudmouthed.

I glared at him. "Excuse me ?"

" You heard me"

"Hikaru..."Kaoru warned.

"No, Kaoru. You can't mean to tell me that you believe all this crap"

"So..." Ren began in a dangerously low voice," You don't believe my sister?"

Hikaru gulped nervously, but managed tro shake his head.

"Izzy, perhaps we should...show him personally?" Hone offered, a cold smile playing on her lips.

I thought about it and glanced at Hikaru. "Perhaps we should. Jest remember Hikaru, we aren't bad people"

* * *

Hikaru didn't move. His eyes were wide as saucers, it hardly seemed like he was blinking from time to time.

"Hikaru" Kaoru asked timidly, "Was it that bad?"

The older twin nodded slightly.

I gave them a pitied look. "Sorry, I warned you Hikaru. We're the real deal."

He nodded again, as if in understanding. I sighed, I really hadn't meant to put him in this much shock.

I'm sure he'll be fine in an hour or so. Man, I never considered myself this scary. I glanced at Ren with concern.

"Relax. He'll be fine. The same thing happened to us when we met Ai and Wanyudo, rememeber?"

I sighed. He was right. This wasn't something to worry about. The most that would happen was the Hikaru would end up puking all night long.

"Okay" I said, embracing him.

"Izzy?" Hunny asked in a rather adorable manner.

"Yes, Hunny?"

"You said that when the Sohmas are hugged by the opposite sex, they transform. So, how come the boys didn't when they hugged you?"

"I guess you can say...I'm a special case...It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best"

"So, it's time for secret number three?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is" I replied absentmindedly.

* * *

**Okay, so that's teh end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! **

**Until next time,**

**-Anna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits basket, or Hell Girl**

**Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran. She says she knows Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club never knew that their shadow king could have a real smile on his face.**

******So, here's chapter seven. In this chapter, we get the background info on Isabelle and an almost heart to heart talk with Tamaki, since he's usually really good at those type of things.**

* * *

" So what's the secret?" Hunny asked, his eyes ever so wide with innocence as he grabbed a cupcake from the table and gracefully stuffed it in his mouth. How did he make that look so cute? What was it with these hosts and their natural gracefulness? It's so annoying sometimes. I remember when I was in my child form and and Kyoya...oh, that's right...I'm not supposed to think about that anymore.

"Izzy?" Tohru asked, placing a hand on my shoulder as a means of comfort, "Are you feeling alright? Should I get you anything?"

My head snapped up to her direction and I gave a small smile. "A cup of cold water, if it wouldn't be too much trouble"

Tohru laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Isabelle. You never cause me any trouble" she said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

By now, all arguement had ceased and everyone was staring at me intently, whether they be hosts, Sohmas, or my 'partners'. Pressure much?

"Umm, well...that's a bit difficult" I said as an answer to Hunny's question.

Tohru placed the cup of water in front of me before moving to sit with Kyo and placing her head on his shoulder lightly. Such a cute couple...

"You see," I began, taking a gulp of the beverage ans slapping out of my thoughtful daze, " I don't exactly know where to start"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't feel comfortable" Haruhi assured.

I shook me head. "No, it's not that. Really. I just don't know what to say"

"What do-"

"You mean?" The twins asked, both of them tilting their heads to the side in a questioning manner.

"I've never explained this before, so I don't know where to start"

"Didn't you ever have to tell the Sohmas?"

"She didn't need to. We knew before she even spoke to us" Akito answered.

I could tell that this caused more confusion for the Host Club.

"Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow? Ya know, let you guys digest all you've seen and heard tonight"

"NO!" Tamaki shouted, banging his hand on the table, his bangs covering his eyes. His whole body was shaking.

I was a bit taken aback. I had never seen Tamaki in such a state. Perhaps his nerves were finally getting the better of him? That boy had never seemed right in the head...

"I won't let you bottle it all up!" he shouted, his face reddening with each breath he inhaled.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, completely baffled. What on earth was he blabbing on about?

"I mean that it's not healthy! From the moment I met you, I knew you were hiding something. And that it was something that you were dying to speak of, but had no one that would listen and take you seriously. I may have met you just a few days ago, but I won't let you keep this act up. You don't have to act strong and always be thinking of others for everyone else's sake. I want you to take your own mental health seriously...I want you to tell us what you've wanted to say since the beginning you started to trust us. Please! You are a part of our family now. You can trust us...just as we trust you"

I was touched. My eyes were watering and I wiped them away before they started the beginning of an endless river.

"I...I...thank you, Tamaki. However, you should know that it's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I've known the Host Club could be trusted since the beginning, so there's nothing to worry about in that department. I just _really_ don't know what to tell you. This particular secret has been kept for generations. Neither I, nor the Sohmas, knew off it 'til a year ago"

"So why don't you start there?" Hone offered, rubbing my back encouragingly.

"No, that won't do old lady" Ren said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? _And how many times must we argue over that horrendous nickname?_" she curiously asked, glaring at Ren towards the end.

Ren shrugged, smirking, "We can argue all we want, doesn't change the fact that you're still really old"

"ISABELLE AND YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME!"

"I never said we weren't, old lady" Ren retorted, his eyes gleaming unnaturally.

Hone gritted her teeth, the skin on her hands unconsiously melting away to reveal rotting brown bones. "Why you little conniving-"

"Excuse me!" Momiji interrupted sharply, "Can you two make nice? Our guests are clearly uncomfortable!"

Sure enough, the Host Club was completely freaked out. Everyone was hiding behind Mori, which was a little amusing.

Hone sighed and turned her hands back to normal. "Just say what you meant, Ren"

"I meant that they won't understand Isabelle and the Sohmas meeting until they know the story behind it"

"Oh, I see!" I exclaimed, "I guess we really do have to start all the way at the beginning"

"Exactly"

* * *

" You guys all know the legend of the zodiac...right?"

I received nods, so I continued.

"Well...there's a bit more to it. When God made the agreement to be forever bonded with the animals during the feast, he couldn't carry that out on his own. So, he asked for the assistance of the angel. _Together_, they made the agreement"

"Izzy, I'm confused" Hunny stated.

"So am I. Are you trying to say that you're an angel?"

"I'm far from an angel"

* * *

"Ren and I are, as you know, twin. We started life together as tsukumogamis. Our souls were trapped in katanas for more than a hundred years. Although we've had more than one owner, we were never seperated. Not once. Despite always having someone like Ren to comfort me, it was terrible"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

"Yeah, being a katana kinda sounds cool" Hikaru added.

I shook my head. "You have no idea what it was like. Always being used for nothing but killing and harming people, whether they be innocent or guilty. Having no personal freedom or say in the actions being taken by the one holding you."

"So you were like slaves, daughter?" Tamaki asked, his eyes watering.

"Worse. Had we been slaves, at least our opinions would have been heard. Not in our situation. No matter what Ren and I wanted, no one could hear us, so no one took interest in what _we_ wanted. What _we_ thought was right or wrong. No one ever understood that the katanas they held possessed actual souls"

"What happened? How did you come to be what you are now?" Haruhi wondered.

"During the last war Ren and I ever participated in, we were left stabbed into a rock, surrounded by dead bodies as the battle commenced. Eventually, the battle ended. And Ai Enma found us"

"Hell Girl?" Mori asked. Of course _he_ would be the one to ask only a two-word question.

"Call her what you want, she's still the same person. At that time, she was looking for assistants that would help her carry out the duties of hell of which she had been assigned. She invited us to come with her and told us that we were both looking for something. Perhaps we would find it with her. And thus, we became her servants and she became our Mistress"

"Hey, I know that katanas are usually named. SO, are Isabelle and Ren your actual names?" Hunny asked, tilting his head and clutching Usa-chan tighter.

I cracked a smile and Ren grinned at the little fella.

"Nah, little man," he said, " Those are just aliases. Our real names are too unique and unheard of for a human to even try to pronounce"

"Oh"

"Isabelle, I understand your background...but, what does this have to do with the Sohmas or...Kyouya?" Haruhi said, beating the silence that would have soon washed through the room. Yup, she was definitely one of the smart ones in the club, despite her oblivious facade.

I tried not to wince at _his_ name when answering the question. "Well, when you become a servant for Mistress, you have the power to change form. When we came to Japan, Rena and I turned into young children. I met Kyouya and we sort of clicked, I guess you can say. Then, a year ago, I ran into a very pissed off Rin"

Everyone turned to look at Rin, who just rolled her eyes.

"At that time, Tohru had 'broken' the curse by falling in love with Kyo and warming Akito's frozen heart-"

"My heart was not frozen!"Akito protested.

"It wasn't exactly warm" Shigure said lightly.

Akito glared at the spirit of the dog for a few seconds before muttering, 'you're sleeping on the couch tonight' under her breath.

"_However, _the curse wasn't completely broken. One more person had to learn to let go. And that person was me. A few months after the Sohma curse wavered, it returned. That's why Rin was so mad. She had just found out. I was at the market when she ran into me. Let's just say we exchanged a few...insulting words. But when our eyes met..."

"Love conquered her anger and the soft shade of pink overtook your features, breaking the curse" Tamaki finished.

There was silence before everything exploded.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" Black Haru yelled, trying to make his way to the violet-eyed host.

I could tell Rin was having a hard time holding herself back as well.

"No, no, no, no! That's not what happened" I assured,"You're an idiot, Tamaki. Not to mention rash. Rina nd I obviously don't think of each other _that_ way and the curse is obviously _not_ broken. Now, as I was saying, our eyes met and we felt this trigger being pulled. All of the Sohmas felt it and everyone of us suddenly knew each other. I knew exactly who the Sohmas were and they knew exactly who I was. It was like..." My voice trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Destiny?" Mori offered. Again with only a one-word sentence.

"Yeah. Destiny. You see, all though the curse was almost broken, it needed one last thing. The permission of the angel"

"So you _are _and angel! MY daughter is an angel!"

"No" I deadpanned," My soul is linked with it. We're...seperated. Besides, it wouldn't make sense. If I was, then I wouldn't be living with Ai, Wanydou, Hone,and Ren in Hell"

"Y-y-y-you live in hell?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, shaking nervously.

I nodded. "Yup. So, that's why I'm so linked with the Sohmas. It's what I was 'looking' for, as Mistress put it. I have to break the curse"

"So why don't you?" The Host Club said in unison.

"I can't" my expression darkened. "I have to fall in love first and even then, when I try to connect with the angel, there's a good chance that I'll die and fail at breaking the curse. It's happened too many times with my reincarnated self"

"Isabelle, we're so sorry. You have so much weighing on your shoulders and here you are, wasting your time with us" Haruhi apologized.

" Please don't. I don't mind. Frankly, I'm glad I met people like you. It's...nice being around you club members. No, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up on the roof. You guys should really rest"

Without another word, I walked away.

* * *

I sat quietly outside, gazing on at the stars. My stomach twisted into tiny, permanent knots. The rest of the Host Club seemed fine with what I was, why couldn't he? I heard footsteps coming towards me. I was surprised to see Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"You seemed like you needed someone to talk to" he answered, sitting next to me.

We sat there, staring at the sky.

"So..." he began, "How much do you love him?"

"W-what do you mean?" I said, trying not to look wide-eyed.

"Kyouya. How much do you love him?"

"I don't love him" I responded quickly. _Too_ quickly...damn.

"I know you do. I may be an idiot, but I know what love is"

"So are you admitting you love Haruhi?"

"She's my daughter"

"You still love her"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Tamaki," I sigh, "I don't wanna have this arguement with you"

He chuckled, "Okay, leave my love life alone. We're talking about you"

"And we can't talk about you instead?" I counter innocently.

"Isabelle"

"Fine...I just, don't know what to say, okay?"

"You don't know if you love him or not?"

"No, I don't! I was always so distracted with just trying to be his friend, helping the mistress, and spending time with the Sohmas and my co-workers, I never stopped to think about something silly as love"

"Love isn't silly, Isabelle. And there are many forms of it. The kind you give to your family, the kind you give to your friends, and the kind you give to your other half when you finally find them"

"What the hell are you trying to say, Tamaki?"

"I'm saying that it's not just the matter of being uncertain of love that's your problem, it's fear. What are you afraid of, Izzy?"

I considered lying, but I couldn't. "I...I don't know. What I'm trying to say is-"

"Isabelle!"

Both Tamaki and I turned around to see Ren and Hone walking behind us. At that moment, my watch started beeping.

"We've got to go" Hone smiled.

I nodded. "Okay, just give me a minute, 'kay?"

They nodded, disappearing.

Turning to Tamaki, I said,

"Thank you, Tamaki. I guess you're smarter than I give you credit for"

"Thanks...I think"

I chuckled, "I needed this. You've given me a lot to think about. I guess I just need time. Tell the Sohmas that they won't see me until morning. I don't want to worry them"

And the next time he blinked, I was gone.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good or bad? This update was certainly longer. Anyway, please please review!**

**-Anna**


End file.
